


Justice

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, read the author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Starscream was not expecting such a perfect solution to drop into his lap.  In fact, it was probably too easy and too good to be true, but that wasn't going to stop him from grabbing it with both hands and running off into the sunset- for his sake and Rodimus'.





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Blurr, Rodimus, Drift, Perceptor, Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** Discussion of Abuse  
>  **Notes:** There was an [AMAZING essay](https://metaformers.tumblr.com/post/159995586693/megatron-and-abuse) on Tumblr giving the author's interpretation of season 2 MTMTE, and I.... just... I was SO ANGRY at the comic nearly all through season 2, and then when Lost Light started it didn't get any better, but I couldn't understand WHY. Oh sure, I could point to some things, but they didn't really add up to how ANGRY I was at the comic. This one interpretation made me go Ohhhhhh~!! As the author of the essay said, this is just their thoughts (and I am FULLY aware myself that it's not canon, just an interpretation from one person), but as someone who suffered some pretty serious abuse myself, it resonated HARD. And then, discussing it with my friends, we all felt so similar, and I realized something else. None of us. Not _one_ of the people I know who suffered any kind of abuse at all received justice. We survived, we escaped, many of us have moved into healing- and that's nothing to be sneezed at at all... but no **_justice_**. So here's a fic where the victims get justice. Read at your own risk. And please, if you choose to read- I don't want criticism on this. This is me bleeding on a page for a bit of wish fulfillment for me and my close friends. If it works for you, if it resonates, then great. If not, the backbutton is at the top of your browser window and I invite you to apply it liberally and without commenting to me why you chose to do so. Thank you.

"Well, now. That's a scowl I've not seen in an age." Starscream glanced at the tiny icon in the corner of the screen. "And under such _heavy_ encryption too."

Drift's scowl deepened. "I haven't been this angry in an age."

Starscream hummed, the sound noncommittal while he had to suppress the urge to shiver. That was Deadlock in that growl, and they had never really gotten along. "So what did I do this time?" he asked and leaned forward to prop his elbow on the desk with his cheek resting on his fist. "Must be something pretty awful to drag you from the depths of that self-imposed exile of yours."

"There was a mutiny," Drift said, and before Starscream could do more than widen his optics in surprise, he continued with, "We've retaken the ship. Rodimus and Megatron are back in command, and we're on a direct route to Cybertron now."

Starscream sat up straighter and tilted his helm to the side, thoughts flashing quickly, though Drift gave him a moment to think it through. Drift... Drift was contacting Starscream. Not Rodimus. Not Megatron. Who were both 'back in command', and yet neither of them, nor Ultra Magnus was the one calling. It was Drift. Alone. Highly encrypted.

"So..." Starscream began, dragging the word out. "I shall ready cells for the mutineers. How long will you be on Cybertron? Are there... supplies the ship needs to load up or exchange?" Encrypted did not mean unhackable, so he bit back further questions to see what more Drift had to say first.

"Preparing cells would be very wise." There was just a _touch_ of inflection on 'preparing', and Starscream felt his spark skip.

"Indeed. Can't have criminals running about. They might steal your ship again."

Drift's lip quirked ever so slightly, there and gone. In fact, it was doubtful even Starscream would have noticed if he wasn't looking for every little possible sign of communication. "As to how long we'll be on Cybertron, I'm not sure," Drift said, voice going... businesslike- almost. "Obviously the mutineers need to stand trial, and that would be easier to do right away and delay leaving again so the witnesses could testify rather than having to interrupt the mission again and come back. There were far more mechs aboard who knew nothing about it until Getaway announced himself captain than involved in the actual takeover, so there will be a lot of witnesses. We also had inside help when we caught up with the _Lost Light_ , and those mechs have more first-person information than I do right now. Ultra Magnus has been gathering statements, and that process is almost complete."

Starscream nodded slowly along as he listened. Drift was being incredibly cautious as well with the words he used. Never loquacious, this still did not match up with the rhythm of speech Starscream was familiar with from this particular mech. 'We', Drift kept saying 'we'. That stuck out oddly despite it being a perfectly reasonable way to speak. "Noted," Starscream said. "I'll be sure to make all of Iacon aware so we can be ready for the landing and stocked up on items mechs on shore leave will appreciate, and, of course, prepare the Council for the hearings. Do you have an arrival estimate?"

"Within the week," Drift replied. "See you then."

The comm went dead, and Starscream blinked at the dark screen. "See you then," he repeated, less to the now absent Drift and more to himself, mind already whirring away at the implications.

Starscream opened his private comms and pinged Blurr. " _Are you busy?_ " he asked when the Racer answered.

" _Not especially,_ " Blurr replied. " _Home for now before I head back to open the bar for the night. Need me to meet you?_ "

" _No,_ " Starscream purred. " _I'll be there in a few minutes. We can have a meal together for a change._ " Starscream stepped out onto the balcony from his office and launched, offering Blurr a quick goodbye before closing the comms. Their home was the safest possible place to discuss this new information, and he needed his wily Racer to help him.

Starscream had never expected the request to use Blurr's bar as a meeting place to blossom into the partnership it had. He'd expected to be turned down flat, actually. Instead, he'd found a mech who genuinely supported him as leader. Oh, it was rocky at first, and there were a number of things Blurr had rightful grievances about, but once Starscream had learned how clever the Racer was, he began including him instead of plotting around him. The Seeker could respect a mech who hid just how damn smart he really was behind a cheerful, friendly, even ditzy exterior.

Blurr was well-liked. He was popular. He was known for being staunchly pro-peace from the very beginning, and thus he was trusted by a vast majority of mechs regardless of their former faction. Choosing Blurr to groom into being a political supporter was a wise choice on Starscream's part- though he'd already had the Racer's support, he just hadn't realized it. Having the mech as a friend had been a boon. The more Blurr liked and trusted Starscream- the more other mechs in Iacon liked and trusted Starscream. Then they had become lovers and partners, and in truth, they were something of a power couple now. Blurr certainly seemed to enjoy the renewed spotlight shining on him.

There were detractors. Mechs who had no idea of the deeply clever mind Blurr sported and were certain Starscream had seduced him and fooled him. One day, they said, Iacon would wake to a dead Blurr and a Starscream they could not defeat. Those mechs were nothing though. Blurr shut the doubters down himself with that disarming, celebrity smile of his, plied them with drinks, and offered Starscream's own spark as proof.

No lies in a spark merge, he'd said.

Generally followed by stunned, disbelieving silence and wide optics.

The conversation then usually turned to berth activities, and while Starscream had genuinely been uncomfortable with how public their sex life was, it turned out Blurr was right to tell all- or what they thought was 'all'. He did it with a smirk and a purr. He somehow managed not to tell any real secrets while giving the perverts drooling for details enough to distract and derail them from their arguments against Starscream.

It was... beautiful to observe.

Starscream couldn't believe he'd never realized before how frelling smart Blurr was, despite the well-crafted facade.

"I danced in the Towers, Star," Blurr had explained. "I was exposed to all those games they played before I even finished my training to race. I was taught to be the perfect public face and darling at any event I attended. I know how to work a crowd, be it rabid fans, violent paparazzi, shouting reporters, or spoiled princelings." He had bopped Starscream's nose playfully at that last. "It was all politics then, and it's all politics now."

Starscream had then of course asked why Blurr never vied for leadership. They were a democracy now, Blurr could undoubtedly win an election, if not to replace Starscream, at least a seat on the SubCouncil. Blurr's response was that he never wanted power. He still didn't, even now. The Racer wanted peace, only peace. To live a happy life helping make other mech's lives just a little happier. Sure, he could probably become a leader in title, but he didn't want the _job_ of it. Bartending and running the most popular lunch cafe-slash-local-night-spot was exactly where he wanted to be.

It made him easier for Starscream to trust, which -conversely- had made him harder to believe at first. The Seeker knew then Blurr could be playing a long game, but he had needed allies, and he slowly came to trust the Racer as time went on.

Cybertron was finally on something of a positive track. The Mistress of Flame was obnoxious, but with Prime on Earth, picking wars with aliens, her religious fervor fell flat when viewed alongside Starscream's _very_ heated reminders of what allowing religion to dictate government and laws had done to the people that religion decided weren't worthy of life. No, Caminus and its ruler had not endorsed Functionism, but Starscream -and more importantly, the majority of Cybertronians- wanted all religions separated from issues of State to avoid any such future tragedies as were wrought by the ruling Functionists of the past.

That didn't stop her from being a pain in the aft from her seat on the Council, but it did keep her in check. Mistress of Flame was not Starscream's only adversary, but she was the least easily manipulated or reasoned with. Her insistence that Optimus Prime was the true leader no matter what the majority of Cybertronians and the colonies wanted and _voted_ for was unlikely to fade, which put continual stress on bringing the Council around to accomplish more practical things. Such as providing proper medical treatment to all those in need, building academies to train mechs in trades, continuing to rebuild the infrastructure. Hearing, "We should contact The Prime for his input before changing His city this way," was exhausting, and if Starscream weren't trying with all his might to be a better mech and leader than those he had replaced, he'd blast her fragged spark right out of its crystal!

"Well, damn," Blurr said as Starscream stomped into the lounge and turned only long enough to stab the keypad and lock the door. "Here I thought I was getting a little afternoon delight, and instead in blows a storm." Blue fingers were gentle on Starscream's jaw as Blurr stepped in close. "What happened?" he asked just before brushing a kiss over the Seeker's lips.

"I wound myself up thinking on the flight here," Starscream replied after leaning into the kiss. He eased Blurr back, caught sight of the energon already poured and waiting beside a few treats on the conversation table, and crossed to sit on the sofa. "But sadly, I misled you on the comms. However, anyone listening in also needed to be misled as well."

Blurr frowned and parked himself next to Starscream, reaching for the glasses as he asked, "And why would we need to mislead eavesdroppers today?"

"Drift called me." Starscream took the glass he was offered and settled back into the comfortable cushions. "The _Lost Light_ will be arriving within the week."

"I better stock up."

Starscream grinned. "Yes, you better as they'll be here a while. There was a mutiny. A mech named Getaway led it, but oh happy day, Megatron and Rodimus are once again in command."

Blurr frowned. "So why didn't one of them call you? I thought Drift was in exile? Don't get me wrong, I like the mech, and I'm glad he's coming home, but... Is he Third again then?"

The glass was lifted in a toast toward Blurr, and Starscream smirked. "All such good questions. None of which I have any answers for."

Blurr flopped back and shoved a treat into his mouth, and Starscream enjoyed the view while the Racer mulled it over. "Hn. So..." Bright blue optics shifted from the glass in Blurr's hand to meet Starscream's optics. "Megatron is returning to Cybertron without the Knights."

"Drift made no mention of Knights."

"You think he wants to stick Megatron on trial now? Without the Knights?" Blurr frowned a bit and shook his helm even as Starscream did.

"No, Megatron has that loophole he found on his side. I can't put him on trial, but I am under no obligation to allow him free rein while the ship is docked." Starscream sipped at his energon, leaned forward to pluck a treat of his own from the plate, and sat back as he let his thoughts chase around a little more.

"Drift said having the cells prepared would be wise, when I said I would do so," Starscream added. "He was one of Megatron's favorites, you know. We clashed because of that more often than any other reason." The treat was nibbled, and Starscream considered it as he spoke. "Honestly, I rather liked his snark. Deadlock was an angry but blunt and honest mech. Had I not been so desperate for Megatron to hand me some of that approval he poured on Deadlock, we probably would have been as friendly as two mechs like us could be." Looking back, it was so easy to see how Megatron had used Starscream's jealousy against him, but at the time, he'd just hated Deadlock for getting what he wanted- _craved_.

"So not only was it odd that a mech who is not even an officer of the _Lost Light_ called you instead of one of the captains or, Pits, even Magnus- It was a mech who wasn't anything but a rival in the past."

"Interesting, isn't it?" Starscream asked and popped the rest of the treat into his mouth. "I wonder how that conversation went? 'No, no, Megatron, I'll call Starscream for you'."

A blue helm shook. "Drift would have offered to call and announce their arrival to Magnus and Magnus alone," Blurr said. "Rodimus would want to do it himself, I know he would. Megatron would want to see your reaction to his sudden call." Starscream nodded in agreement. "Magnus is often busy-"

"And Drift mentioned Magnus is collecting statements from the mechs who were not a part of the mutiny, but who were still on the ship."

Blurr nodded as well. "All the more reason for Drift to step up and offer to help with something so _minor_ as announcing the ship's return to Cybertron."

They sat in silence a few minutes, both simply thinking, their fields knit comfortably together. "So why would Drift _want_ to be the one to contact you?" Blurr asked. "Sure, he's way different now than Deadlock, helpful, eager to please even in some ways. But why would he want to reach out to _you_ when it'd honestly be more appropriate to just remind Rodimus to do it?"

"That is another question I have no answer to, but desperately wish I did." Starscream cycled his vents. "We can safely assume that Drift is not in support of Megatron being on the _Lost Light_ or of being allowed freedom while on Cybertron. He wouldn't have suggested cells being _prepared_ otherwise. Cells for a bunch of mutineers? Pft. Easy. I can call now and they'll go dust the empty cells and maybe hire a few extra guards. No. That was deliberate. He wants Megatron locked up."

"Which means off the ship _Drift_ bought." Blurr sat up straight, optics wide. "Drift _owns_ the _Lost Light_."

"Yes, I know," Starscream said, helm tilted and wondering where the Racer was going with this. "Which, sadly, I didn't remember until after Prime had already commandeered it and patted Megatron on the head before telling him to have fun adventuring freely instead of being stuck in a cell as he deserves."

But Blurr was shaking his head and smiling widely. "Drift _owns_ the _Lost Light_. Drift is now back _on_ the _Lost Light_."

Starscream felt his optics go round as the implications hit. "And who controls who captains and crews a privately owned vessel?"

Blurr smirked and winked. "Who indeed, pretty wings?"

~ | ~

Starscream growled when he spotted Optimus already waiting as Megatron led Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, and the rest of his entourage across the landing pad. "What is he doing here?" he said, voice a rasping snarl. In obvious answer, the Mistress of Flame stood with the former Prime, and -joy of fragging joys- Soundwave stood just behind and to the left of Optimus as well. What was _he_ doing here?

"You can do this," Blurr whispered and pecked a kiss to Starscream's cheek. "Now go ruin his day."

Starscream huffed a slight laugh. "I love you," he said, barely loud enough to be heard but utterly sincere, and launched. Leave it to Blurr to brighten his day with reminders of diabolical plots.

Megatron was just reaching for Optimus hand in a ridiculously cheerful and friendly greeting when Starscream landed. He had barely opened his mouth to speak when _Soundwave_ shot forward, using the distraction of the Seeker's arrival to his advantage. Starscream didn't think, he simply reacted. Honestly, he wasn't sure which of them was more surprised- Soundwave or him, or possibly any of the dozens of mechs watching in person and possible hundreds watching the live feed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mistress of Flame demanded.

Starscream kept his grip on Soundwave's wrists even as the vibroblade was retracted. Nice bit of weaponry, really, but he could consider how to add something similar to his own frame later. Right now, Starscream had to admit that no matter how it looked to Megatron, his instinctual move to stop the telepath had been the right action to take. If Soundwave had succeeded in attacking Megatron, it would make a mess of everything else. Starscream tightened his hold just a little -a subtle request- and cycled his vents slowly to the count of five while very purposely relaxing his plating and wings. He could feel the grief boiling off of Soundwave, but as Starscream reached five, Soundwave locked his field back down.

 _Wait. Just wait_ , he thought at the telepath, then slowly eased his grip. _I know I've never given you a reason to, but trust me now._ Starscream wasn't even sure Soundwave was listening or just acquiescing because he lost the element of surprise, but he did relax as well until his arms rested entirely in Starscream's grasp.

"If everyone's done holding hands here?" Ratchet snarked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, of course." Starscream imperiously motioned Soundwave back a few steps and waved off the peace keepers who had hurried forward. With a flick of his wings he turned to face the arriving adventurers, though he certainly noticed the dark look Optimus gave Soundwave. "Welcome back to Cybertron." one hand was held out to the side toward a peace keeper and the cuffs were placed in them immediately.

"What are those for?" Optimus demanded.

"Megatron, of course," Starscream answered and stepped forward, spark pounding even as he prayed the fear didn't show. The cuffs were held out. "Can't have you stomping about terrorizing the populace. You're a war criminal and won't be running free here."

"Then I'll stay on the ship," Megatron replied and crossed his arms in clear refusal.

"You can't," Ratchet said, tone still annoyed. "No one can, remember? Perceptor's got everything shut down while they run a full diagnostics on the systems. We need to be sure Getaway didn't leave anything behind as a surprise," he added in grumpy explanation to Starscream.

"I will not-" Megatron began, tone an all too familiar threat.

"This is ridiculous!" Optimus snapped, arms slinging wide.

Ratchet raised his voice to argue that _no one_ \- not even him was allowed to stay on board ("I could be doing inventory, but no! Fragging Getaway!"), and Magnus began to recite rules, but Starscream's attention had been taken by Soundwave. Optimus' arm hadn't come that close, but the telepath had _flinched_ back.

Soundwave never flinched.

Primus save them all, and give Starscream the strength to remain between these violent fraggers and the teeming masses of Cybertron.

"Enough," Starscream said softly, and that was possibly what surprised them all into staring at him. The cuffs were held out to Ultra Magnus. "He is a war criminal who while not on the _Lost Light_ will be held in custody. You know the laws. This is not up for debate."

Ultra Magnus took the cuffs and turned toward a contrary looking Megatron. "He is right, Megatron."

Optimus huffed. "It _is_ up for debate, which we are going to go have," he added toward Starscream- his voice also sounded threatening, but the Seeker didn't fear Optimus the way he did Megatron- regardless of their shared penchant for beating on their Second in Commands. Turning back to the tyrant, the tyrant said, "Just go along with it for now. I'll have you freed shortly."

Megatron tossed Starscream a smirk even as he was cuffed. "Yes, thank you, Prime."

Starscream cycled his vents and glared. Oh, how he wanted to smirk back. How he wanted to sneer in the megalomaniac's face and crow his victory, but it wasn't victory yet, and Starscream was learning.

~ | ~

Starscream really was learning. He _wanted_ to drape himself insolently over the chair he had taken in the meeting room, but instead he sat properly, hands folded loosely on the table in front of him, wings and plating relaxed. Optimus paced and growled, making demands and threats and saying how ridiculous this all was. Ultra Magnus also sat, a datapad in his hand which he scrolled through diligently. The Mistress of Flame occasionally piped up with how Optimus should be obeyed. She reminded Starscream of the time Rumble and Frenzy had gotten into a fight on Earth and scratched up a vinyl record. She just kept skipping back and repeating herself over and over again.

Tedious. But Starscream restrained himself from tsking at her.

"You know what," Optimus snapped as he spun and jabbed a finger at Starscream. "Just remand him to my custody."

"Handcuffed to your berth is not appropriate in this situation for several reasons," Starscream replied, and he was proud the words came out so smooth and cool. He'd wanted to sneer them. The prize, however, was in Optimus' stunned expression.

"Your _Prime_ has-" Mistress of Flame began.

"I'm sorry," Ultra Magnus interrupted, and Starscream took delight in that too. "But Starscream is correct. Given Megatron's crimes, the fact that we are on Cybertron and unable to yet proceed with the trial, the only proper action is that he be remanded to custody until such time as he can be returned to the _Lost Light_ and resume his duties as captain. The law is clear, sir," he added to Optimus in apology.

Not that that seemed to soothe Optimus any. "This is ridiculous!" He threw his hands up and stormed out.

Starscream didn't think for a second Optimus wouldn't ping him in the middle of the night with some scatter-brained attempt at a loophole, but it was a relief to be rid of him for the moment.

"Primus will punish you," Mistress of Flame sniffed.

"I quake in terror, I assure you," Starscream replied and stood. "Now. I have dinner with my mate to attend. Magnus, enjoy your leave."

Mistress of Flame huffed and swept out, followed more sedately by Magnus. Starscream gave them both a moment as he made sure he was composed. His spark still throbbed, and his hands felt cold, his face just a little too hot. There was still a chance Megatron would wiggle his way out of this, which meant he needed to get home. There was a Wrecker reunion taking place in his lounge, and Starscream needed to talk to Drift foremost. His mind flickered to Soundwave as well, but Megatron first. Starscream could actually do something about him right now.

~ | ~

There was one more Wrecker than anticipated, but the tower was still standing.

"You know Drift," Blurr said with a smile, and Starscream gave the former Decepticon general a nod. "And I'm sure you recognize Perceptor."

"I do," Starscream said as he joined them. "And this is in no way a complaint, but I thought you would be busy on the ship scouring the systems for any little gifts?"

"Brainstorm is there," Perceptor replied, "and for now it only requires one mind on the task."

"And we know each other too," Rodimus said, looking tormented and bored out of his mind. "The frag, Blurr?"

"Yes, we do know one another," Starscream purred as he drew a datapad from his subspace, gaze level as he met Rodimus' optics. "You're the next me." Rodimus' head reared back, mouth open in shock, but Starscream held the 'pad out for Drift and turned his attention to the white mech. "This holds the necessary court documents so we can expedite your case and file the proper charges first thing in the morning."

"The mutineers are all being seen to," Perceptor said, though his tone implied a question.

"They are, but this isn't about that." Starscream sat in a chair facing the four and closer to Drift for convenience. Blurr and Rodimus had the sofa, an Starscream was content with a little distance from it once the _real_ conversation started. "I'd be interested to hear how you retook the ship. That must have been an adventure."

Rodimus crossed his arms and dropped back against the sofa cushions in something of a sulk. "Fragging Getaway. I'm trying to be a good Autobot and feel bad that he was accidentally killed."

"Accidentally?" Starscream asked, optic ridge arching. He was fine with going along on that. By an old law still in effect -Starscream had checked- Rodimus would have been well within his rights to execute the mutineers instead of returning home to see them tried.

"Truly," Perceptor said, voice steady and calm, and Starscream was abruptly reminded that he was the second deadliest sniper the Autobots had. "The charge was merely a low level concussion blast, meant to knock a mech off his feet and destabilize his gyros. I had no idea he was carrying a weapon which would detonate to such a devastating effect."

"I'm just glad Getaway was the only one in that corridor," Drift muttered, stylus in his hand and head bent forward as he filled in the document. He'd come a long way, Starscream thought, quite clearly remembering a gutter's mech who could barely read, let alone write.

Rodimus flicked a hand as if trying to wave away his own anger. "We caught up, and Drift had the good idea to reach out to Perceptor privately. We were able to coordinate an infiltration thanks to him and Brainstorm messing with the sensors and stuff. Most of the mechs hadn't been in favor of the mutiny despite what Getaway told me, and I guess his circle of buddies didn't know he was feeding us to the DJD."

Perceptor nodded. "By the time Drift contacted me, there were no more secret supporters of Getaway's takeover. It was nothing to get enough crew members together to help oust him. It was all but over before Rodimus' shuttle was fully docked."

"And then Megatron strutted his way onto my ship like it was his victory," Drift grumbled, signing his name with a flourish of the stylus.

Starscream smirked and held his hand out for the datapad. "Oh, he's incredibly good at that."

"Well he can do it elsewhere than my ship from now on," Drift said. "How's that look?"

"What? What do you mean by that? Optimus made Megatron captain. _Co_ -captain, I mean," Rodimus said as Starscream scrolled through the written statement. "This is his chance to make amends and all."

Four of them snorted, but it was Perceptor who spoke. "Yes. Amends. And yet he punched me in the face and was ready to do more damage before Magnus stopped him when I said I couldn't send him back in time with the rest of you."

Starscream looked up at that, one optic brighter. "Come again?"

Perceptor flicked a hand and rested back in his chair. "Brainstorm's a genius and invented a real and functioning time machine. They've all been destroyed now, but we thought he'd gone back to kill Orion Pax, instead, it turned out he was there to kill Megatron. Megatron was fine with leaving the saving of Orion to Rodimus and his team, but when we realized Brainstorm was going for Megatron, suddenly he had to vehemently protest not being there by trying to beat me into submission."

Starscream blinked, still reeling a bit over the idea of time travel being objectively proven and undertaken. "That does sound like him though."

"He was upset," Rodimus said softly. "I mean, death is scary. We all just sorta dealt with that with the DJD."

"He's off _my_ ship," Drift said firmly.

"I agree, and this looks good, but here." Starscream leaned to the side and showed the screen to Drift. "Change 'exile' to 'sabbatical'."

"Drift?" Rodimus questioned, but all Drift did was fix the word and pass the 'pad back to Starscream.

"Rodi," Blurr said softly into the momentary silence, "Maybe Megatron is trying to make amends, but he's-"

"No. He's a liar and a manipulator," Perceptor cut in. "I'm sorry, Rodimus, but Blurr's being too gentle with you. It doesn't matter what Megatron's ultimate motivations are. He's already caused a mutiny, and while I am absolutely against the fact you and the others were abandoned with him, I was glad he was off the ship. All of us were."

Drift nodded his agreement, and Starscream tucked away the datapad for safe keeping. "Starscream's right. You're the next him- don't look at me like that. You are. You know you are. I saw it the first time I heard Megatron speak about you." He jabbed a finger at Starscream. "I was _there_ , Rodi! I didn't understand it then. I didn't grasp the way he divided his commanders and generals against one another back then, and I'm not saying Starscream and I would have liked each other, but he absolutely turned us all against Starscream. He made sure none of us really trusted each other."

"No... But..."

"You need to listen, Rodi," Blurr said, his hand gentle where he placed it on Rodimus' knee- playing the syrup to the rest of their bitters. "For just a moment consider who is speaking to you."

"You're my best friend," Drift said, pleaded almost. "I love you, and I'm not letting him back on the _Lost Light_ for plenty of reasons, but mostly because I'm not going to let him destroy you. I won't stand there and watch like I did with Starscream. I know better now."

Rodimus dropped his gaze, hands clasped between his knees, and Starscream felt for him. "He's a better captain than me. They voted, Drift, and I-"

"The crew doesn't get a fragging vote!" Drift snapped. "They're on the ship as volunteers and because I let them be!"

"Drift," Starscream said, again speaking far softer than he generally did. One day, that trick wasn't going to work, but it did this time. "He's right though," he said and faced Rodimus, who still stared at his knees, plating clamped. "And that's what the datapad is for. Optimus had no legal right to steal the ship and plant _any_ other mech but you there as a captain. Drift has a right to sue Optimus, and I'm going to see it done with all haste so you can both get back to looking for the Knights without having to worry about Megatron."

"He's Prime," Rodimus all but whispered.

"He's a menace," Blurr huffed, and grinned as Rodimus' head shot up to gape, open-mouthed, at the Racer. "He is, Rodi. He's a mess. He abandoned us on Earth, and then again when the war finally ended- Hold on, I'm not done," he said as Rodimus tried to speak. "He _claimed_ he did it to help peace, but then he went to Earth and provoked a war between their factions. He beat the scrap out of Prowl while Prowl was bound and imprisoned. _Then_ he annexed Earth into our Council so he could have political power again." One blue hand lifted toward Starscream. "There was a vote here too, and Starscream won it. Fair and square. He's doing a really good job, and people see it. Optimus' actions are, by and large, considered the act of a war tyrant who misses having power over others."

"We are off topic a bit here," Starscream said once Blurr was done, drawing four sets of blue optics to him. It was still surreal sometimes. "The legalities will be decided in court, the reason you're all here instead of me simply meeting with Drift is because of what Megatron's done to you, Rodimus."

"He's... No? I mean, he's never hit me..."

Starscream cocked his helm to the side. "Stop me when you can't take it anymore. Childish. Immature. Rash. Ridicu-"

"But I am all those things!" Rodimus shouted. He had shot to his feet, fists clenched, optics blazing and wet all at once. "I let Prowl talk me into letting Overlord on board! What the frag kind of moron does _that_?" He flung a hand toward Drift. "I let Drift take the blame and _exiled_ him for it! I'm petty and stupid and easily distracted, and I get mechs killed!" He turned toward Drift. "Sure, he's killed too many to grasp, but he's a better leader than me. People like him more. Hah! _Magnus_ likes him more!"

"Magnus is not above being manipulated," Drift said, his voice incredibly soft. "Nor was I. Megatron... he twists things. He manipulates and shades the truth. He outright makes things up when it suits him and he thinks he can get away with it."

"He calls a rage-induced beating 'remonstrating'," Perceptor added as Blurr caught Rodimus' hand and tugged him back down to sit on the sofa.

Starscream felt his mouth twist. "He has many words for the beatings he enjoys handing out. 'Helping' you see you could be more was one of his favorites to use on me. 'I wouldn't have to do this if you would just stop being so pathetic'." He gave a shake of his helm, cycled his vents to the quick count of five while all those blue optics rested on him, then said, "But the worst part are all those little digs." Starscream glanced up but caught the pain on Blurr's face, the tears on Rodimus', and chose to stare at the ceiling instead.

"It's a _joke_ that's not quite funny to you. Especially after the umpteenth time he's said it," Starscream said, having to force his voice to come out loud enough to be heard. "It's a little dig here, a 'playful' insult there. And you can't say anything." He dropped his chin and met Rodimus' gaze, knowing his own pain showed, but that was part of why he was here. He was the first Starscream, and he desperately wanted to keep Rodimus from the same fate. "You can't whine about a little joke. You can't be that weak and sensitive, Primus! Get over yourself. Right?"

Rodimus nodded the tiniest bit, optics wide and round and shining with more tears.

"But it adds up," Starscream continued and ignored the slight glitch of static in his own voice. "It builds and builds, and you find yourself striking back, but he's so _damn good_ at it. No one heard the remarks that pushed you right to the edge, so that the _last_ remark sounds oh so innocent when he says it loud enough for all to hear, and you look utterly insane for snapping about it. They stare at you. Wonder why you're so jealous or petty or mean. Why you're overreacting. And eventually, you start to wonder, too, why you're so crazy. When did it happen? Why are you being so sensitive? It's just a joke. He's just trying to provoke you to be a better you."

Rodimus' vents hitched, and Starscream had to fight against the burn in his own optics.

"Eventually you go from being one of the most feared and effective Decepticon warriors next to Megatron himself, to being the punch line of even the most timid of enemies' jokes." Starscream shrugged. "How scary am I? I'm just the backstabbing glitch who couldn't defeat Megatron because he's so much stronger and better than I am. 'Don't worry about Starscream, he'll get his next time he frags off Megatron'."

"Primus," Rodimus whispered, clearly horrified, his hands coming up to cover his mouth, realization written all over his face right before embarrassment boiled out of his field. "I mean... I..."

"I don't want you to be me either," Starscream said, mouth quirking up into a self-depreciating grin. "Pits, I don't want anyone to be me."

"Everyone likes him so much more..."

"We don't," Perceptor said, his voice that firm, cool, and calm Starscream had always envied other mechs being able to pull off. He spoke the words as if they were irrefutable. "Rodimus, there was a mutiny _because_ so many hate Megatron. Until the information on the DJD was discovered, there was nothing more than a few guilty rumblings that we'd had to leave you and the others behind just to be rid of him. Personally, I can think of a dozen plans better than Getaway's had it been simply to remove Megatron from command, but he used the hatred we all feel for Megatron to manipulate his own way into having what he wanted- the ship. It'd have been exceedingly easy to remove Megatron without removing you."

Blurr and Drift wore nearly identical smirks, and Starscream wasn't at all surprised to hear them murmur in stereo, "Wreck-n-rule."

"Indeed," Perceptor said with a nod. "Not that I condone their actions, and not to deny my own guilt in being so well rid of Megatron as to not consider how it would play out for the rest of you, but I do believe the mutineers thought they were only getting rid of Megatron when they agreed. It's what we were told and believed."

"Hence no accidental explosions," Starscream said with a nod and smirk toward Perceptor.

"That genuinely was an accident," Perceptor said, voice shifting to something downright cold. "Had I planned his death, it would have been much slower."

"Primus!" Rodimus gasped even as Drift snickered. Blurr reached out to rub Rodimus' back, but he too, nodded.

Drift shook his head and leaned forward on his chair, hands clasped as he faced Rodimus full-on once more. "Do you understand, Rodi?"

"You're saving me from him," Rodimus answered, but he didn't sound terribly sure.

"No," Starscream said with a shake of his head. "No, we're not saving you. We're telling you that it's real. It's happened. And you are by no means alone in facing it."

"Magnus isn't going to be happy about not getting Megatron back," Rodimus sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"You and I are going to have a talk with Magnus," Drift promised. "It's going to be ugly, and probably really hard for you to get through- harder than this today, but we're going to do it, and that ship isn't launching until we do, and if he'd rather stay near Megatron, then Magnus doesn't need to get back on the _Lost Light_ at all. _We_ are going to straighten this whole mess out, and then we're going to go find the Knights."

Rodimus gnawed his lip even as he nodded, but Starscream missed the soft words as his private comms pinged. Which, the Seeker thought, shouldn't have happened because his comms were _supposed_ to go straight to the messaging system. He'd wanted no interruptions tonight.

" _Yes?_ " Starscream said suspiciously and only over the comms so he wouldn't interrupt the hugfest now occurring on his sofa.

" _Starscream. Request audience,_ " Soundwave replied.

Starscream watched the former Wreckers, surprised that Perceptor went willingly into an embrace as well. _I am a little busy at the moment, but I'm-_ "

" _Now._ " There was a beat, then, " _Please, Starscream. I need your help._ "

Things seemed to be going well enough, Starscream supposed. He muted his comms and said, "Soundwave is asking to see me."

"We'll be fine here," Blurr said with a smile. Rodimus was still teary, but there was a sense of relief coming off him that Starscream doubted he was able to control. "Go on," Blurr added as he extracted himself and stood to press a kiss to Starscream's cheek. "We'll cheer Rodi up, and you probably don't want to be mixed up in that mess anyway."

"Mn. Probably not," Starscream agreed with a grin and noticed Perceptor watching the exchange. He gave the scientist a nod and turned for the door. " _I'll be down in just a moment, Soundwave,_ " he began and keyed open the door, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Unnecessary," Soundwave said.

Starscream narrowed his optics and cut the comm line. "In the future, do please refrain from hacking my security."

"Security requires improvement."

"Does it?" Starscream asked and crossed his arms. "Is that what you needed my help with?"

Soundwave's shoulders drooped a micron and his visor dimmed. "Apologies."

"Well, Megatron never did encourage his staff to get along," Starscream said and stepped back with a gesture for Soundwave to enter. "How about we try to break this ugly little habit of needling one another?"

Soundwave stepped in and took in the sight of four Wreckers in the lounge and turned to face Starscream. "Perhaps a private discussion?"

Starscream opted not to say that was what he'd had planned before opening his door and gestured for Soundwave to follow him. He led the way to his and Blurr's berth room, ignoring his mate's curious gaze for the moment. He would get the information and share it with his wily little Racer once everything quieted down for the night.

There were a pair of comfortable chairs by a window which overlooked the city. Starscream and Blurr would have breakfast there on the rare morning they could take the extra time to do so. "What is it you need my help with?" Starscream asked and sat in his usual seat.

Soundwave sat as well, fingers knotted. For a mech who was usually so good at hiding his emotions and thoughts, Starscream thought he was displaying quite a lot of distress. "You are the rightfully elected leader of Cybertron."

"Yes," Starscream replied, curious where this was going, and recalling how Soundwave flinched earlier. "I even came by it honestly, which occasionally shocks me too." He paused a moment, and then with real sincerity said, "I heard about Ravage. My condolences."

Soundwave gave a curt not, that grief jagging sharply through his field before he managed to lock it back down again. "My actions earlier-"

Starscream waved it off. "I'd like to kill him too."

Another nod. "You are the only one I can think of who might be capable of helping me." Soundwave _fidgeted_ , and Starscream supposed he could appreciate how difficult this was. He would loathe having to ask Soundwave for help as well.

Of course, fidgeting and playing word games -and even observing the social niceties- was not going to speed this along. Starscream had a fellow abuse victim to support and an early morning with the Council to get that victim free and safe. "Let's try something new, Soundwave. We will be blunt and honest and direct. You go first."

A soft, humorless laugh, and Soundwave shook his head, not in denial, but helplessness it seemed. "Optimus Prime blackmailed me into helping him with Earth. He knows I had control over the chips. That I could have prevented Horri-bull's death, and he promised to tell Needlenose and ruin my plans of a peaceful commune forever if I didn't assist."

Starscream leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. "You're asking me to help you bring down Optimus Prime?"

"It would benefit-"

"Oh, no! No, you don't have to sell me on this," Starscream said and laughed a little. "Here I thought at _best_ I'd manage to help embarrass him a little with Drift's lawsuit, but here you are, saying the great Optimus Prime had to extort you to gain what little support he had for that desperate grab at control he made with Earth?" He leaned forward, and knew his smile was a bit too manic. "Tell me what you think we can accomplish. Tell me _everything_."

~ | ~

Starscream called the Council meeting to order, exhaustion for the sleepless night held at bay by pure exhilaration. There were always a fair number of mechs in the petitioners' seats, and Starscream was pleased to see them today, knowing there would be no way the other Council members could quash the news and gossip.

"Let's get started," Starscream said above the murmurs of the mechs, both Council members and petitioners. "We have an urgent case to see to first thing. Drift?" he called even as the datapads were passed out to the other members.

"What is this?" Lightning, Velocitron's delegate asked in breathless shock.

Starscream rose as Drift came forward and Soundwave made his entrance from the back. Lovely timing, the Seeker thought. It'd been planned because they feared Optimus seeing Soundwave as a petitioner might clue him in, but it was executed beautifully.

"There is always a danger of corruption in a government this size- any size really, but it is the duty of all elected leaders to face that blemish and rectify it rather than let the sins of the past repeat themselves," Starscream began, his voice easy to hear over the shocked murmurs and Optimus' own sharp denouncement as they read the datapads.

"This is poor joke, Starscream."

Starscream was impressed Optimus managed not to growl, but then he was long practiced at giving public speeches. "It's no joke. In fact, you are hereby removed from the Council, and I place you under arrest."

"You cannot do this!" Mistress of Flame declared, rising to her feet.

"Starscream... these charges..."

"Are backed up by proof, Councilor Brightbeam," Starscream said and motioned the guards by the door forward. He had warned them and specifically chosen mechs large enough to handle Optimus should he choose to fight.

"This is ridiculous! I've stolen nothing."

"You declare a fair amount of things ridiculous, Optimus," Starscream said, voice cooler than he felt as he stared down the former Prime. "Do you know what I find ridiculous? Extortion, threatening the peace, treason, invasion of an alien planet, theft of private property, and risking public safety. Those things are ridiculous and beneath an elected official. However- you're _not_ an elected official, are you?"

"You have proof?" Skyline asked.

Soundwave stepped forward and held out a memory chip. "Affirmative. Testimony will be given."

"Soundwave," Optimus said, and Starscream felt his tanks turn at the silky threat in that tone. "Think about what you're doing."

"I have."

"What is this theft about?" Lightning asked.

"My ship, Councilor," Drift said. "The _Lost Light_. I have the bill of sale here. Optimus commandeered it illegally and installed a captain I did not approve of. No effort was made to reach me. Under the captain he installed, the ship suffered a fair amount of damage, and my chosen crew have come to harm. Some were nearly killed."

"Rodimus _has_ caused death," Optimus snapped as he glared daggers at the two stoic guards standing by for Starscream's go-ahead.

"Yes," Drift agreed easily. "The quest is dangerous, but the mechs who signed on did not expect to face the Decepticon Justice Division when they came for Megatron, who had no business being on that ship, let alone in a position of authority."

Eleven heads swiveled toward Optimus in surprise. "I'm sorry," Camber said with a raised hand. "I was under the impression that Megatron was a prisoner on the _Lost Light_ , so that once found, the Knights of Cybertron could try him."

Drift shook his head. "No, Councilor. He was granted free rein and ultimate authority of the _Lost Light_ and the crew."

Starscream lowered himself quietly back to his seat and fought against the urge to smirk while the Councilors burst into statements of disbelief and many more questions. Starscream allowed it for a moment, then called them back to order. "Please, everyone sit, except you, Optimus. Guards, I want him taken into custody."

"Absolutely not!" Optimus shouted.

"Don't worry, Optimus," Starscream said, his own tone edging toward silky. "I uphold a more respectable standard. Unlike Prowl, you won't be harmed in any way while detained." He motioned to the guards, who both stepped forward. Optimus must have recognized that fighting in the Council Chambers was a bad idea as he let himself be cuffed. He shot Soundwave a dark glare as he was escorted out.

"I think the Council needs to retire to private chambers to discuss this," Mistress of Flame said and rose.

"Prime is not an elected official," Starscream stated, loud and clear. "In fact, Soundwave?" Soundwave stepped forward and Starscream leaned out to accept the chip from him. "Soundwave was extorted, but honestly, that's the very least of the charges- Wait. We've become distracted and forgotten something. My apologies, Drift," Starscream said, tipping his helm as Soundwave returned to the petitioner's stand next to the white mech. "I think we can all agree that a privately owned, civilian vessel should not serve as a pleasure boat for a war criminal awaiting trial." He glanced at the Councilors. "I call a vote from the Council. I move we return full ownership and rights to Drift, repair the damage caused under Megatron's captaincy, and offer a free port to the _Lost Light_ so long as you, Drift, retain ownership. Those for?"

Eleven hands rose with Starscream's.

"Against?"

Mistress of Flame raised her hand. "As Prime-"

"Let the record show twelve to one vote in favor of the petitioner," Starscream said over the broken record. "Drift, the _Lost Light_ is yours, and please accept this body's sincere apologies that your ownership was ever usurped in the first place. Do you agree with this as recompense for the wrongs you suffered?" Starscream knew it was. Drift and he had agreed the night before, but if Drift wanted to ask for more, Starscream would support it.

"Yes, sir, and thank you," Drift said with a slight bow.

Most of the Councilors returned that bow with a nod, and Starscream lifted the chip up to be seen as Drift removed himself from the podium, leaving Soundwave alone there.

"Thank you, Soundwave, for the patience," Starscream said and plugged the chip into the reader in front of him on the desk. "As I was saying. Extortion's the least of the charges Optimus is guilty of." He was overstepping by declaring guilt before the trial was even agreed to, but no one called him on it as a human face, twisted in fury, came up on the screen.

" _The fuck do you want?_ " a man demanded as the video began to play.

Starscream's own voice sounded, though there was no visual of him. " _I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm trying to straighten out some recently leveled accusations against one of our Council members. I'll be concise if you'll grant me just a few minutes._ "

The man sighed, rolled his eyes, and said, " _Fine. Talk._ "

" _Thank you,_ " Starscream said on the recording. " _Did the sapient people of Earth agree to Optimus as their delegate when Earth was annexed into the Cybertronian Council?_ "

The man let his head tip to the side, anger and disbelief warring in his expression. " _Fuck no. We don't want you assholes on our planet, and we certainly don't want to be part of your Council. Not that Optimus or any of you other fucks bothered to listen!_ "

" _I'm listening, and I'd like to remedy this. Would Earth want to remain annexed to the Council if you could choose a delegate of your own?_ "

The man's face turned an alarming shade of red. " _No,_ " he practically growled. " _What part of get off our fucking planet, don't you metal monsters get?!_ "

" _I apologize,_ " the recorded Starscream said. " _I can't begin to understand your collective anger, but I do want to help, and I'm asking because we've been led to believe this was Earth's choice. If it was not, I and the Council will respect Earth's sovereignty._ "

" _Then respect it!_ " the man snapped. " _You'll find that humanity is prepared and willing to destroy any of your kind we find on the planet from here on out. Maybe get them the hell off it before we find where they're hiding._ "

" _Give us two of your planet's days?_ " Starscream asked. " _I will show this recording to the Council in a few hours and get the word out quickly to any who may still be on Earth._ "

" _Forty-eight Earth hours. Your clock starts now._ "

" _Thank you, for taking the time-_ "

" _Whatever. Just get the fuck away from Earth._ " The man cut the call and the screen went black.

Starscream waved a hand toward the monitor. "That was a human by the designation Spike Witwicky." Primus, but that was still difficult to say with a straight face, and a few lips twitched around the chambers. "He was once the Autobot- Human liaison. As you all heard, Optimus invaded a sovereign world, subjugated a sapient race which had already been devastated by our war, and then used that act of tyranny to wrongfully claim a spot on this Council."

"Optimus is Prime," Mistress of Flame said, outrage in her voice. "He is the embodiment of Primus. If he wishes to stake claim to every planet in the universe, that is his right!"

"Your zealotry is showing," Starscream said and leveled a cool stare at the Camien. "This is a democracy, not a theocracy. No mech- not me, not you, and not Optimus who _used_ to be a Prime has the right to stomp on the autonomy of another world."

"I agree," Skyline said. "And I second the charges. Theft is proven, and by that theft and freeing Megatron, Optimus certainly endangered public safety."

"The entire galaxy's public safety!" Lightning exclaimed.

"I don't understand the charge of extortion," Treadwell said. "Is that in reference to the Earthers?"

"It means me," Soundwave said and bowed his helm a little as he became the center of attention again.

"I'd be willing to drop the extortion charge," Starscream said. "If Soundwave is. By its very definition, Optimus used something Soundwave wished to remain private to coerce his cooperation in staking a claim on Earth."

"He will bring it up in trial," Soundwave replied and clasped his hands before him. "I would rather make my part public now than him use it as a weapon and derail the trial."

"I would hear this," Mistress of Flame said.

Soundwave glanced up at Starscream, who gave him a nod of encouragement. "When the war ended and the Decepticons had kill chips installed in our heads-"

"What?!" too many of the Councilors gasped or shouted for Starscream to tell which ones hadn't.

"That's barbaric!" Skyline cried.

"Autobot leadership implanted miniature bombs in our heads," Starscream said once they quieted down enough to hear him. "It was cruel and infinitely barbaric, and meant to keep us submissive. Soundwave, please continue."

Soundwave visibly cycled his vents, gaze lowered to the podium. "I managed to disable the chips so a few Decepticons would be able to move safely in our efforts to escape."

"To restart the war."

"Negative, Mistress," Soundwave intoned. "For freedom. We were at a critical point of discovery, and Bumblebee, the then leader of the Autobots, decided to activate the chip in a mech named Horri-Bull's head. I could have blocked the signal. I could have saved his life, and I did not. Optimus promised to tell Horri-Bull's mate, Needlenose, about it, saying I would never realize my dream of a peaceful community of mechs if they knew what I'd done. My fear of returning to war drove me to publicly support Optimus' claim on Earth. I returned us to war anyway."

"Optimus returned us to war," Starscream said gently over the shocked murmurs of the other petitioners and a few Council members.

"Soundwave should be charged right along side Optimus if we're truly going to move forward this charade," Mistress of Flame said.

"No way," Lightning argued, hand slashing through the air in front of him. "Pits, no. Soundwave had a _bomb_ in his head due to the corrupt rule of an enemy combatant? That's fragged!"

"And what a horrifying choice!" Skyline added. "Save one life and expose- how may others?" He shook his helm. "No. If Soundwave will testify, I offer him full immunity from prosecution. It was brave to come forward with this information on Optimus, and you're already likely to suffer from this truth being exposed. I refuse to compound that."

"I agree," Starscream said, speaking over Mistress of Flame's renewed protest. "Let's move this along, as there are other issues to see to. Those in favor of trying Optimus for the previously stated charges?"

Nine hands besides Starscream's rose instantly, and after a look around, Xenon raised his as well. Camber glanced at the Mistress of Flame, visibly steeled himself, and raised his hand as well.

"Against?" Starscream asked and was hard-pressed not to roll his optics as Mistress of Flame raised her hand and glared smeltfire at him. "Let the record show twelve to one in favor of trying Optimus for extortion, endangering the peace, invasion of a sovereign world, and treason against Cybertron."

"Before we move on," Brightbeam began, "I must ask: what about Megatron?"

Starscream tipped his helm a bit as though surprised. "That's quite simple. He remains here in a cell until such time as Drift with his chosen captain and crew can find the Knights of Cybertron- if they're still willing. He is still allowed his trial on Luna Two if they are found and also _willing_ to come and stand in judgment."

"If they refuse?" Skyline asked. "Or what if they're never found?"

Starscream shrugged. "If they refuse, then the law is void. If finding them is taking too long for him, and Megatron wishes to change his choice of trial location, then we expedite a local trial and jury of his peers as is his right. I'm just glad this Council sees the sense in not allowing him free rein to do as he pleases until that trial. I think our people will feel safer knowing he's locked up."

Every head in the petitioners' seats wobbled and bobbed in agreement of that.

"Soundwave, thank you," Starscream said. "Please be seated. Next up on the agenda-" 

~ | ~

"Ready for this?" Drift asked Rodimus as Starscream and Soundwave entered the prison's monitor room.

"Come with me?" Rodimus pleaded.

Drift chuckled a bit and shook his head. "No. This is for you and Starscream. I'll be right here though." He pulled Rodimus into a hug. "You can do this. Just like we practiced. Ok?"

Rodimus clung for another few seconds then stepped back, squared his shoulders and gave Drift a firm nod. "I surf meteors. I can look Megatron in the optic through his cell shield."

"Yes, you can," Drift assured before facing Starscream. "How about you? Ready?"

Starscream smirked. "For this? Absolutely." Oh, his spark was skipping every third pulse and threatening to dive out of its casing and hide in the depths of Cybertron, but Starscream was going to see this through. For himself as much as for Rodimus.

"We'll be here then, watching and listening," Drift said with a gesture toward Soundwave.

Starscream led the way down to Megatron's cell, his stride carefully even, plating relaxed and wings comfortably loose. He too, had practiced this.

"It's about time!" Megatron exclaimed when he spotted Starscream and Rodimus. "I'm sick of this cell."

"Oh," Rodimus said and clasped his hands behind his back as he rocked on his feet. "Well... don't worry. I'm going to stay on track and head straight for the Knights as best as I can. No dilly-dallying," he added with a waggle of his finger. "And when we find them, I'll ask them right away if they're willing to come and stand in judgment at your trial." He flashed Megatron a grin and double thumbs-up. "Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long."

Megatron scowled and planted his hands on his hips. "What are you babbling about? Where's Optimus?"

"In a cell of his own," Starscream said, and he didn't even bother to hide the pleased purr from his voice. "His trial begins tomorrow now that the mutiny trials are done with." Megatron's mouth dropped open. "The evidence of his war-mongering and abuse of power, his willingness to endanger so many lives... It's all fairly damning," Starscream continued, smile growing wider. "It's rather likely Optimus will be serving some kind of sentence before long. You may get your wish to see him. You could be neighbors." Like Pit would Starscream put those two in proximity of one another, but Megatron didn't need to know that right then.

"So yeah, anyways, I gotta get to the ship," Rodimus said and clapped his hands together with another bouncy rock back on his heels. "Just wanted to let you know I'm on the job." Finger guns 'shot' at Megatron, and Rodimus spun on his heel to all but skip out of sight. "Bye, Megs!"

Starscream gave Megatron a final smirk, but the maniac was too busy staring in disbelief after Rodimus. Good enough, the Seeker thought and left as well. It took much less time for his spark to settle into a normal rhythm than it usually did after a confrontation.

~ | ~

Drift's speech to those interested in rejoining the _Lost Light_ 's mission had been a thing of beauty as far as Starscream was concerned. All and sundry were reminded that the ship was Drift's, and Rodimus was its indisputable captain. If they wanted to come along and accepted the risks inherent with wandering the galaxy, they were welcome. The mission remained the search for the Knights of Cybertron, but that was only the end goal as they were trying to spread a little good will around the galaxy and show Cybertronians were more than mass murderers too.

Cybertronians weren't well liked at all, and Optimus trying to usurp a whole world hadn't helped. Spreading good will was going to be more daunting than finding the Knights, and Starscream hadn't hesitated to say so in the privacy of his lounge the previous evening.

Now, however, it was time for good-byes and good-lucks. The _Lost Light_ stood nearly ready with the flight crew already running their systems' checks on the bridge and warming up the engines for launch. Rodimus currently bounced, exuberance returned, and he gripped Blurr in a finish-marring hug.

"Thank you, Starscream," Drift said quietly.

"My pleasure," the Seeker purred. "Truly." He held out his hand, but Drift bypassed it and gripped his forearm in a firm warrior's clasp. Starscream smiled and grasped Drift's forearm in return. It took them a few million years, but look at them, respecting one another and all.

Drift stepped back as Rodimus finally released Blurr and turned toward Starscream, who he only _just_ stopped short of hugging too. Starscream snorted at the offered hand and yanked the mech into an embrace.

"Talk to Rung," Starscream murmured as Rodimus hugged his middle tight. "It helps."

There was a hitch of surprise in Rodimus' field, but he promised, "I will." His optics were a touch too shiny as he stepped back and beamed up at Starscream. "Keep Blurr out of trouble while I'm gone, yeah?"

Blurr snorted. "Get bent, glitch."

"You get bent," Rodimus shot back with a laugh, but before it could devolve further, Drift tapped his arm.

"They're ready, Captain."

Rodimus' whole being flushed in excitement and pride. "Ok. Bye! Thanks again!"

Starscream wrapped an arm around Blurr's back as they waved a final goodbye, taking comfort in the Racer's slight weight as it pressed to his side.

"You've done damn well," Blurr said, and looked up at Starscream with a proud smile. "Really damn well, sweetspark."

Starscream picked his chin up a notch and faced the ship as the hatch sealed shut. "Don't you start. We're in public."

Rather than back down -because he was a brat and sappy glitch- Blurr stepped around in front of Starscream, captured the Seeker's head between his hands, and kissed him right on the mouth in front of everyone. "I love you, and you're amazing, and you did an amazing thing. I couldn't be more proud. Of you or Rodi."

Starscream shook his head and blinked back the burn in his optics. "Sap."

"Your sap," Blurr replied with a grin then moved back to Starscream's side to snuggle in as the _Lost Light_ took off once more.

Cheers rose all around them, but Starscream's optics were on his pretty, clever, wily, mate, who made him want to be ever better. "Yes. Mine," he agreed in a whisper, but Blurr heard and smiled brightly.


End file.
